


Breaking Point

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendel's loved Gunter for years, but has never worked up the nerve to tell him so. But now, finally, he's reached his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gwendel Von Voltaire was in a bad mood. Worse than usual, if that were possible for the dour man. He sat in his office, his hands folded in front of him, and glared at the inoffensive wood of his desktop as though it were any enemy to be banished. He knew that his brother Konrad, at least, had noticed his growing moodiness over the last few months. His sibling had tried to gently pry the reasons for it out of him, but there was no one as tight-lipped as Gwendel when he wanted to be. And this was something that he was NOT going to discuss with anyone, least of all his brother.

His dark-sapphire eyes narrowed as a soft growl trickled out of the back of his throat. Truth be told, the person he was angriest at was himself. He was enraged at his own inability to express his emotions aloud, or to take the initiative where said emotions were concerned. How his mother would laugh if he ever confessed to her that he was desperately in love with someone but that he had never worked up the courage to tell this person that. Or to do anything that could be construed as wooing. He wasn’t like his mother. Gwendel couldn’t bring himself to just throw himself upon the person he adored, or to even show the least hint of affection for him. Over time this personality defect of his had begun to infuriate him more and more.

He wanted to be different. To be someone who could openly romance another, who could write sappy poetry to their beloved’s hair or eyes. Or to kiss that person’s hand gallantly while turning a sultry smile on him. To be someone who was charming and seductive instead of the grumpy closed-off man he knew he actually was. He was so tired of himself sometimes. But he just couldn’t seem to change, and that was the thing that drove him craziest of all. Well, perhaps the second craziest. The first thing that drove him crazy had long silvery hair and the loveliest pair of violet eyes that Gwendel had ever seen. He was a sweet, charming flibbertigibbet, a butterfly who fluttered through life with ease and joy. He was Gwendel’s complete opposite in every way, and perhaps that’s why the too-serious man loved him so much.

Gwendel suspected that he’d fallen in love with Gunter Von Christ the first moment that he'd seen him. For the stern, solemn, stiff oldest son of the Maou encountering the dancing, laughing Gunter was like a blind man regaining his sight just in time to see the sunrise for the first time in his life. And perhaps his overwhelming response to Gunter was one of the reasons he could never bring himself to do anything about his feelings. It scared him spitless, his reaction to Gunter. He was a man who liked to be always in control of himself. Just the sight of Gunter always made him lose his vaunted control in a very spectacular way.

He’d thrown himself into fighting as a way to escape his feelings. Then later, he'd thrown himself into running the country with just as much fervor. Also the new Maou needed him, for the boy had no concept of the mechanics of running a country. He was always busy and occupied, and if he hated the duties thrust on him at least they kept him from thinking too much about what he really wanted. Or WHO he really wanted, anyway. And that had worked, up until a point – but lately his feelings had been escaping their bonds more and more often.

Part of it was pure jealousy. He HATED the way Gunter followed the Maou about like a puppy, singing his praises and declaring his eternal love for him. It made him want to do something desperate. He could admit that he wanted that attention and affection for himself. He wanted Gunter’s violet eyes to look at him the same way they looked at Yuri, with adoration burning in their depths. That the man he loved practically worshipped another was frustrating and infuriating for him. Especially since Yuri didn’t care about Gunter’s overaffectionate ways. He would never return Gunter’s feelings and at best tolerated the behavior that Gwendel knew that he would practically kill to have directed at him instead.

Gunter, for all of his flighty ways, had always had a knack for reading Gwendel with only a look. It was a frightening ability, since Gwendel treasured his privacy and kept up thick walls to keep others out. Usually they worked, but not where Gunter was concerned. All he had to do was look at Gwendel to know what he was thinking or feeling. It made Gwendel sweat sometimes, because he was very much afraid that Gunter would one day be able to read how Gwendel felt about him. But over the years that fear had turned to hope that Gunter actually WOULD read his mind, so that Gwendel didn’t have to declare himself openly to silver-haired adviser. But no dice. That was one emotion Gunter never seemed to read. Or maybe he just didn’t want to.

At this gloomy thought, Gwendel sighed and closed his eyes. One of the reasons he couldn’t bring himself to try to woo Gunter was the fact that he couldn’t read the other man at all in return – so he had no idea how Gunter felt about HIM. It would be beyond embarrassing to do something about his situation after all of these years and then discover that Gunter only cared for him as a friend. Embarrassing, humiliating…and agonizing. The pain he suspected he’d go through kept him in stasis, for it was better to do nothing at all than to actually act and have his heart ripped out. He wasn’t sure that he could stand that.

But lately he’d begun to think that doing something was better than doing nothing at all, even if it didn’t turn out as he wanted it to. Would he go through the rest of his life yearning after something, and die a lonely old man, just because he was too cowardly to actually act? He was a soldier, after all. He had withstood the pain of battle wounds often enough. He could withstand emotional pain as well. What he couldn’t stand was the thought of continuing to be the repressed, scared person he was right now.

He had to act. He knew it, but it still made him break out in a cold sweat whenever he thought of it. That was why he was holed up in his office, avoiding everyone, while he tried to work up the courage to just DO something. What, he wasn’t sure. He’d been sitting here for hours, trying to think of a way to approach Gunter, but his mind remained stubbornly blank. He, who could think up complex battle strategies, couldn’t even come up with one simple way to tell Gunter Von Christ how he felt about him. It was pathetic really.

The door of his office swung open, surprising him. He looked up to see who was invading his space, and it seemed inevitable that it was the one person he REALLY didn’t want to see right now. Gunter had never respected his privacy, nor was he the least bit scared of Gwendel's temper. The silver-haired adviser came tripping into the room with a basket of freshly cut flowers over his arm, smiling that lovely smile that always made Gwendel’s heart skip a beat whenever he saw it. “Good afternoon, Gwendel!” cried Gunter merrily.

He eyed Gwendel’s face disapprovingly as he came over to set the basket on his desk. “My, aren’t we a gloomy Gus today!” he chided Gwendel affectionately. “And it’s such a beautiful day outside, too! You should go out and enjoy it, Gwendel!”

Gwendel sat as if frozen in his chair, his breath huffing out of his chest in near groans. Dammit, of all the inconvenient times! But when did Günter not choose inconvenient times to pester him? This was normal really. The only abnormal thing was the growing pressure in his chest and the feeling of a wave of darkness rising in his brain. It felt as though he were being possessed - not by a demon since he already was one himself - but by a terrible urge to do something insane. His control seemed to have disappeared without a trace, and he knew desperately that if Gunter didn’t just leave, and very soon, he’d do something he might regret. But then again, perhaps he wouldn’t. Regret it that was.

Gunter, oblivious to the difference in the man sitting in the chair behind the desk, tripped over to look at the shelf where Gwendel kept his knitted stuffed animals. “Oh, I like this one!” he exclaimed, taking down a red dog to examine it. “What a cute little rabbit!”

Normally this would have been Gwendel’s cue to sweat drop and mutter that it was a dog, not a rabbit. But Gwendel was too busy trembling as he fought the rising tide of lust and furious jealousy that were threatening to swamp him. 'Shouldn’t you be with the Maou?' He wanted to sneer at Gunter. 'Shouldn’t you be busy kissing his ass? As if he cares two bits for you.' It was a wonder that his sapphire eyes hadn’t turned red, or perhaps green like his brother Wolfram’s. 'Get out, get out, get out,' he chanted silently to an oblivious Gunter. 'Before it's too late.'

But of course Gunter didn’t. He whirled back to the desk to fluff the flowers in the basket with his long slim fingers. “I brought these for you so that they could brighten up this office,” he said, looking around himself in disapproval. “It’s so gloomy in here. I don’t know how you stand it, Gwendel.” He hummed a bit as he arranged the flowers, happily unaware of the fact that Gwendel had risen to his feet.

As one in a dream, Gwendel moved around his desk and headed past Gunter toward the door. He felt as though he were completely detached from himself, and a feeling of unreality washed over him. What he meant to do wasn’t something that Gwendel Von Voltaire would ever do – no, Gwendel Von Voltaire was too stuffy, too conservative, too uptight to ever just let loose and do something crazy. But Gwendel Von Voltaire had also been pushed past his breaking point, and he could literally take no more.

Gunter turned his head when he heard the sound of the key turning in the lock. “Gwendel?” he asked curiously, unaware of the danger he was in. “What are you…doing?” he trailed off as Gwendel turned back around, and Gunter got a good look at the sapphire eyes burning under Gwendel’s dark brows. There was darkness in their depths that he’d never seen there before.

“Gwendel?” He repeated uncertainly.

Gwendel said nothing. He merely began to walk toward Gunter at a slow, almost sinuous pace, the sight of which made Günter’s breath catch in his throat. “Gwendel?” he squeaked, his voice going up two registers as Gwendel drew closer.

“Gunter,” the voice was low, deep, and full of a sultry promise that made the hairs stand up on the back of Günter’s neck. He’d never heard Gwendel speak in this tone of voice before. It made his body tighten, and he began to pant for breath as Gwendel slowly got closer and closer to him. He took an instinctive step back and his ass hit the desk behind him. He had nowhere to go, and could only stand and stare helplessly as Gwendel closed on him like a predator closing in on its prey.

“Wha…what are you doing?” Gunter managed to repeat.

“I’m doing what I should have done a long time ago,” Gwendel replied relentlessly. He fixed his burning gaze on Gunter’s, and a slow, terrible smile spread over his well-shaped mouth. “I know what you need, Gunter," he nearly whispered, as Gunter began to tremble with a combination of fear and desire. “You need someone to tell you what to do. To just take you. You think that the Maou can do that, but you’re wrong. I’M the only one that can do that for you.”

Gunter’s mouth opened in a gasp as Gwendel took the final step and pushed his hard body up against Gunter’s. His arms wrapped around the slim white-clad body, and he took advantage of that half-open mouth to swoop in and kiss it. He plundered that sweet mouth, the mouth that he’d longed to kiss for what seemed like centuries. He buried his fingers in the silvery hair, finding it as soft as he’d always imagined that it was. He held Günter’s head in place while he conquered the advisor's mouth with his own, and he relished the soft, yielding moans that he drew from Günter’s long, elegant white throat.

For Gunter being kissed like this by Gwendel was like a dream coming true. A dream that he hadn’t even consciously known that he’d had before this. Because while he’d always liked the sometimes surly man, it had never occurred to him that his feelings were anything more than mere friendship. Gwendel had never shown any interest in him, and perhaps a part of him had always assumed that the attractive man was straight. That was definitely not true, he thought dizzily, feeling the evidence of just how much a falsehood it was pressing against him through Gwendel’s long green coat.

Gwendel finally tore his mouth away from Gunter’s. Looking down into the dazed violet eyes he snarled, “Now I’m going to show you what I can do for you. I, and only I. Remember this, Gunter, when you’re trotting after the boy.” He lowered his head to hiss near Gunter’s ear “He won’t ever fuck you like this, Gunter. When I’m done with you, you won’t ever want anyone else again.”

As his hand closed over the bulge in the front of Gunter’s tunic, the silver-haired man suspected wildly that Gwendel would turn out to be right. Because already he felt as though he were on fire, burning up under Gwendel’s insistent caresses and his coarse, violent words. As Gwendel’s mouth closed over his once more, Gunter Von Christ gave himself over to the man savagely kissing him body and mind(and he suspected, soul as well) without a single qualm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwendel makes his move at last...

Gunter moaned helplessly into the mouth eating at his as Gwendel’s hands moved to the front of his cloak and began to unfasten it. The white fabric fluttered to the floor as his strong hands pushed it off Gunter’s shoulders. The silver-haired man buried his slender fingers in Gwendel’s mane of black hair as those hands moved on to the fastenings of the tunic under the cloak. Their tongues tangled together as Gwendel jerked the front of the tunic open and ran his hands possessively down the slim muscular chest bared to his fingers. He swallowed Gunter’s cries as he used his thumbs to flick two pale pink nipples into hardened nubs.

He tore his mouth from Gunter’s at last so that they could both get their breath back. He ran his tongue over the advisor’s delicate jawline, and then began to kiss his way down that elegant white neck. He roughly divested Gunter of his tunic altogether so that he could lick a line down his collarbone. His silver-haired beauty reached out with shaking fingers to begin on the fastenings of the green coat, as he bent his head even further and closed his mouth over a peaked nipple. He sucked with soft intensity as Gunter pushed the coat off of his shoulders desperately.

He pushed Gunter backward over the desk so that he could begin to kiss his way down the pale, perfect skin of his abdomen. Gunter’s fingers clutched at the desktop as he arched his back at the feeling. His hands slid down to begin to knead Gunter’s ass even as he dipped his tongue into the other man's navel. Günter gasped, pushing up his hips in a begging motion. Gwendel knelt in front of him as his tongue reached the waistband of Gunter’s trousers. He ran his tongue over the fabric, taking pleasure in the cry the silver-haired man emitted. He abandoned the pair of small, tight buttocks to caress his way up to the fastening at the front of the white uniform trousers. Teasingly he skirted the bulge under the fabric as Gunter bucked his hips again and whimpered pleadingly.

Gwendel callously deserted his groin altogether, instead lifting one of his legs up a bit so that he could yank his boot off. He tossed it away before moving on to the other one. Then he ran his hands up Gunter’s still fabric-clad legs, listening to the small sounds that the advisor made. He rolled his eyes up and saw that those violet orbs were already glazed over. His whole body was coiled as he thrust his hips forward toward Gwendel. He decided to take pity on the desperate man. He closed his fingers at last over the fastening and opened the front of Gunter’s trousers in one movement. Then he yanked them down the silver-haired beauty's hips in a controlled savage movement that forced a cry from Gunter’s lips as his cock sprang free from the tight confines.

He was barely coherent enough to lift each foot so that Gwendel could free him of the trousers altogether. He froze as he felt Gwendel’s tongue dart out to run over his knee, then begin its trek up the long pale expanse of leanly muscular leg. His thighs quivered as that insidious tongue rose higher and higher, tracing circles on his skin, making him feel as though his brain were going to melt…

“Please!” he nearly screamed. He could take no more of this tormenting, teasing touch. If something didn’t happen soon he was going to go mad.

Then blessed, wondrous relief. Gwendel’s mouth closed over his cock even as his strong, broad hands settled on Gunter’s slim hips to hold him in place. All he could do was stand there, gasping and moaning, as Gwendel’s mouth sucked and licked at him with such skill that he felt as though he were going to explode. He cried out loudly as Gwendel deep-throated him, his nose rubbing in the soft curling silver pubic hairs. Where, wondered Gunter dimly in the tiny part of his mind that actually still worked, had Gwendel obtained all of this skill he was displaying? He’d never seen the man with a lover, not in all the time that he’d lived at Blood Pledge. Not that he was complaining, oh, Shinou no. This was so good…

One of Gwendel’s hands left his hip to begin stroking Gunter’s balls in time with his relentless sucking. That was just the last straw. “Gwendel!” he wailed. “I’m going to come!”

Gwendel pulled his head back enough so that he didn’t choke when Gunter came in his mouth with a stifled, frantic cry. He continued to stroke the advisor's tight balls as he sucked him dry, and Gunter shuddered helplessly with the force of his orgasm. He withdrew his mouth when he’d swallowed the last of Gunter’s semen, catching a hold of his hips so that the silver-haired man didn’t fall when his legs tried to buckle.

He rose to his feet. Pushing Gunter back so that he was leaning on the desk as support, he stepped back and began to methodically remove the rest of his clothing. Gunter watched him with dazed eyes as he pulled off his tunic, then bent over to remove his boots. Lastly he removed his uniform trousers. The violet eyes widened a bit when he straightened up, running over that glorious well-muscled frame and finally settling between his legs. They widened even more when he saw the size of the man’s erection. He felt himself beginning to drool heavily. While he’d always thought Gwendel attractive, he was just…beautiful. So strong and muscular and…well-built, he thought, staring openly at the thick cock between Gwendel’s legs.

One side of Gwendel’s mouth quirked up at the sight of Gunter sitting with his mouth open and his eyes rather wide, staring at his body as though he were a starving man glimpsing a feast. Well, at least he obviously wasn’t put off. He walked forward and pressed his now naked body up against Gunter’s, feeling his skin rub against Gunter’s sweat-dewed skin. The silver-haired man moaned rather supplicatingly at the feel against his sensitized skin. Gwendel began to kiss him again even as he ground his cock against Gunter’s, which was beginning to rise again already. His hands stroked and kneaded the adviser’s tight buttocks as he drank in the soft moans coming from his throat.

When he felt that Gunter was erect again, he pulled back. Before Gunter could protest or complain, he spun the rather startled man around and put a hand on his shoulder blades. Relentlessly Gwendel pushed him down until he was bent over the desk with his hands flat on top of it. Then he leaned forward and began to kiss his way down Gunter’s spine, which made the silver-haired man throw his head back and moan throatily with pleasure. When he reached those white buttocks he kissed and bit his way over them, as Gunter’s hips lifted at the sensation.

Leisurely he parted them and ran his tongue down between the cheeks. Gunter, taken by surprise, screamed in pleasure when he felt Gwendel’s tongue dart over the puckered skin of his anus. Cry after cry was torn from his throat as Gwendel licked him over and over. Mindless, writhing, Günter had become a creature of nothing but pleasure and lust. And when Gwendel’s tongue sank into him, he lost his breath as well as his mind. His gasping cries were loud in the small room as Gwendel fucked him ruthlessly with his tongue.

When Gwendel finally withdrew his tongue with a last long lick at Gunter’s twitching asshole, the silver-haired man collapsed on to the desktop as his arms gave way. That was fine by Gwendel; that left Gunter bent over in a perfect position with his ass stuck in the air. He strode over to fetch the jar of oil that he used on his sword, and returned before Gunter could do more than moan a questioning sound. He opened the jar and poured the oil onto his fingers, before pushing one of them into Gunter all the way up to the second knuckle in one movement.

He relished the whimpering cries he tore from Gunter’s long white throat as he began to move his finger in-and-out of him. Gwendel flexed it within him, moving it in circles to open him up. Then he inserted a second finger, scissoring them. Already loosened up by his first orgasm and Gwendel’s tongue, Günter easily took in even the third finger that was thrust into him. He was ready - and Gwendel needed to get inside of him. He hurriedly oiled up his cock, and then spread Gunter’s buttocks with one hand as he took himself in hand with his other. He prodded at the opening into Gunter's body with the tip of his cock, and then pushed into the lovely silver-haired man with a sigh of relief and pleasure.

Gunter gasped. His back arched as Gwendel began to push that thick cock inside of him, tense as a bow. He gritted his teeth a little, loving the feel even as he winced at the pain and the burning sensation as Gwendel spread him open. Slowly, relentlessly, Gwendel worked himself into Gunter until he was fully seated inside of him. He stood still, letting his new lover adjust to the feel. He leaned over Gunter’s back, pushing the silver fall of hair out of the way so that he could kiss the back of his neck. His chest pressed against Gunter’s back.

He whispered silkily in Günter’s ear: “Are you ready for me to fuck you, Gunter?”

Gunter trembled at his words. “Yes,” he whimpered, wanting nothing more than to feel that thick cock driving in him.

Gwendel bit him on the shoulder even as he began to thrust into him. Slowly, powerfully, he drove into that tight, hot passage. Gunter’s cries became loud and unmodulated as Gwendel began to move faster and harder. Gwendel’s hips slapped against his ass, and the tip of his cock prodded Günter’s prostate forcefully. Breathless, shrill screams were torn from Gunter’s chest as Gwendel gripped his hips in a punishing grasp. The dark-sapphire eyes were narrowed, the mouth twisted into a snarl, as Gwendel pounded into the long white body under him. One of his hands left Gunter’s hip to grab a hold of his hair. He yanked it as he pulled Gunter’s head backward. In the midst of the mindless, animal pleasure he was feeling, Gunter barely felt the pain of his hair being pulled.

Close. He was so close…Gwendel could feel his orgasm gathering in his balls and abdomen. He let go of Günter’s hip with his other hand as well, and reached between the silver-haired beauty's legs to grab a hold of his cock. Roughly he stroked it in time with his hard thrusts into Gunter's body. A keening, whining cry began somewhere deep in Gunter as Gwendel’s hand and his cock pulled an explosive orgasm out of the advisor's body. He came hard all over the side of the desk as Gwendel thrust into him twice more before meeting his own end. He came with a deep groan, collapsing over Gunter’s body as he spurted deep inside of him.

Both men lay unmoving, panting as they recovered their breath. Gunter was somewhat squashed by Gwendel’s weight as he lay over the desk, but right at the moment he just didn’t care. That had been the most amazing, fabulous sex that he’d ever had. Gwendel had been right – he was now spoiled for anyone else. Dimly he felt Gwendel’s tongue running in a leisurely, satisfied way over his shoulder blade. He shuddered as Gwendel’s mouth began to suck on his shoulder, drawing out a bruise against his skin. Marking Gunter as his property. That was fine by him. He’d belong to Gwendel for as long as the other man wanted him.

 

Gunter glided along the hallway headed for Gwendel’s office. His step was nearly dancing, and there was a wide smile on his face. His skin had that special glow, the glow of a man who is getting regular and fabulous sex. Even the Maou had noticed the changes in him, although when he’d asked Gunter innocently about it the advisor had merely turned a pale pink and stuttered a bit until Konrad had rescued him by diverting Yuri’s attention to the topic of baseball. Gunter had been grateful, for he didn’t want to sully the Maou’s innocence with the sinful (but admittedly delicious) activities that he was engaged in with Gwendel.

Nine days. Nine days he and Gwendel had been lovers so far - and each time seemed better than the last. There was only one thing bothering Gunter – he could see that there was something that Gwendel wanted to say to him. Several times he’d seemed to be working himself up to whatever it was that he clearly wanted to say, but at the last moment he always changed the topic or kissed Gunter. This always effectively distracted him from trying to find out what it was, as Gswendel's kisses and touches were irresistible. But today he was determined to get out of Gwendel what it was that was bothering him. He’d just have to keep his distance from his lover, who was far too seductive for Gunter’s own good. All the man had to do was touch him and he lost every coherent thought in his head.

He reached Gwendel’s office door. Out of the side of his eye he saw a soldier walking along toward him. Probably coming to report to Gwendel. He started to turn, to smile at the man and speak to him. Then he realized that something was wrong – his instincts rose up in him, and he started to reach for his sword. But it was too late. He heard a snarl and then something sank into his side. He staggered, pulling his sword free in one move and swinging it. He took the soldier across the throat with his blade, and the man clutched at the second smile he was suddenly sporting. He fell to the floor, dead before he hit the flagstone. Gunter saw that the corpse was a human dressed in the uniform of a Mazoku soldier.

Gunter dropped his sword. It clattered on the floor as he put up a hand to clutch his side. His hand came away red. He stared at it dizzily, wondering if he’d lost too much blood. He felt terrible. Cold began to swarm up his limbs, and he realized in horror that the knife the man had used had been poisoned. His body was going into the state of suspended animation that it had the last time he’d been poisoned by the deadly Wincott poison on the arrow he’d been shot with. Just before darkness rose up to claim him, he gasped a name as loudly as he could. “Gwendel!” he cried desperately, just before he knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist putting up the 3rd chapter of this when it has exactly 69 hits... :P

Gwendel sat at his desk reading some paperwork while he waited for Gunter to arrive. He scowled down at the innocent document moodily. While he was thoroughly enjoying having sex with Gunter, he was royally pissed off at himself because he STILL hadn’t worked up enough courage to tell Gunter just how he felt about him. If he’d just wanted sex he could have found any number of amenable partners in and around Blood Pledge. No, he wanted so much more from Gunter. He wanted to curl up with the silver-haired man at night in bed, and he wanted the first sight he saw every morning to be those beautiful violet eyes smiling at him. He wanted to be able to stroll along the halls of the castle arm-in-arm together, and to be able to bend his head and whisper sweet nothings in Gunter’s ear as they did so. He wanted to be able to ride away on a mission and come back to find Gunter eagerly awaiting his return. And he wanted to be able to spend the rest of his life with Gunter, to see that silvery hair turn white and fine lines of age and wisdom appear on that lovely skin(well, age anyway). Instead he still had a casual relationship with Gunter. Only it now involved sex instead of just friendship.

He growled softly to himself. 'Gwendel, you idiot!' He thought in disgust. 'Just tell him, for Shinou’s sake! Stop beating around the bush and do it!' He resolved then a there that no matter what happened, he’d tell Gunter about his feelings today when the advisor arrived. He concentrated on the paper he held in his hands, trying to get back to work. Günter would be here soon enough, and he was always a major disruption of Gwendel's concentration. But just as he was getting back into reading about the yield of the crops produced by the royal farms, he heard a voice calling his name faintly. He looked up with a frown. That had sounded like Gunter’s voice. Out in the hallway? He put the paper down on his desk as he got to his feet and went to go check.

He opened the door on a scene of horror. There was a dead man with his throat cut lying on the flagstone not far away, and Gunter…Gunter lay face up on the floor in a spreading pool of his own blood. His face was white and still, and he didn’t appear to be breathing. His silvery hair fanned out over the floor, and his shocked eyes saw that there was blood in it. Gwendel froze in the doorway for an instant, his mind reeling. He couldn’t breathe. A strange keening sound rang in his ears, and after a moment he realized that it was coming from his own throat.

He broke out of his momentary stasis, falling to his knees beside Gunter. He put out a hand to touch the cold, pale skin, as a shudder wracked his frame. “Gunter,” he said, and the empty hollow sound of his own voice sounded alien in his ears. He wasn’t going to cry. The pain he felt was too deep for tears. Some part of him had just died too. He lifted one of those long, slim elegant hands and brought it to his cheek, not caring about the blood on it. “Gunter,” he whispered again, closing his eyes.

A faint, thready sound was prodding at his consciousness. What was it? In spite of the staggering burden of pain and despair he felt, he couldn’t ignore that sound. Gwendel opened his eyes, and realized that what he was hearing with his sharp ears was the faint sound of Gunter’s steady pulse. His heart was beating, he was alive! Gwendel threw his head back and roared “GUARDS!” so loudly that the echoes rang in the hallway.

He pulled out his knife hurriedly and cut a large piece off of Gunter’s ruined white cloak. He used this to staunch the wound in his side, although Gunter didn’t appear to be bleeding anymore. That was one of the reasons he’d thought that the advisor was dead. He heard running feet, and at least a half-a-dozen guards appeared on the scene. He heard their cries of shock, and he cut through the sound ruthlessly.

“You two!” he barked, pointing at two of them. “Go and get Healer Gisela, tell her her father needs her. And bring a stretcher. You,” he pointed to another of them, “Go and get Anissina and tell her that she’ll be needed as well. Tell her there’s probably some kind of poison involved. And you two,” he looked at the last two, “Find out how he got in here (he pointed at the dead man in the soldier’s uniform) and whose uniform he’s wearing. Go, now!”

The guards scurried off as quickly as they’d come. Gwendel kept his hand over the makeshift folded bandage and tried to wait patiently. He held Gunter’s cold form close, wishing that he could warm that pale skin somehow. He heard a cry of shock and dismay and looked up to see Yuri walking down the hallway toward him, followed by Wolfram and Konrad. The Maou’s big black eyes were even bigger than normal.

“Gwendel!” he yelped, his eyes fastened on Günter’s still, bloody form. “What’s the matter? What’s happened to Gunter? Is he dead?”

Gwendel shook his head. “He was attacked by that human,” he said, nodding at the still form of the dead human. Yuri turned rather pale when he saw the corpse. “He’s not dead,” Gwendel continued, happy to be able to convey this bit of information. "He’s gone into a state of suspended animation. He did this once before, when he was shot with that arrow that had Wincott poison smeared on the arrowhead. His body does it to keep the poison from spreading and killing him.”

“Oh,” Yuri hadn’t been there for that little incident, although he’d heard all about it later. “Will he be all right?” he asked uncertainly.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Heika,” Konrad said, putting his hand on Yuri’s shoulder gently. His caring brown eyes looked at Gunter and then rose to his brother’s face. Worry was in their depths. He glanced sideways at Wolfram, as the two brothers shared their silent concern for their eldest sibling.

Just then Gisela came running down the hallway, followed by the two soldiers with a stretcher. She fell to her knees beside Gwendel. "Father!” she cried, putting out a hand so that it hovered just above his forehead. “He’s been poisoned,” she said.

Gwendel nodded grimly. “I had someone fetch Anissina,” he told her.

She looked relieved. “Good. I won’t be able to clean the toxin out of his system until I know what it is,” she said.

Anissina appeared, moving at a running walk as she approached the little party from the opposite direction that everyone else had come from. Her bright-blue eyes took in the whole situation, and she stopped by the dead human to begin to peer at the flagstones underfoot. She gave an exclamation as she bent to carefully pick up a bloody knife from the floor. She studied the blade, running a finger just above it, then sniffing it. She frowned. “I’m not sure what kind of poison this is,” she said. “I’ll have to study it,” she looked at Gisela.

“You take care of the physical wound, Gisela, and I’ll figure out what this is.” Gisela nodded, and between Gwendel and the soldiers they got Gunter’s limp form settled on the stretcher. The Healer had the soldiers take it off to Gunter’s room so that she could tend to the wound in his side. Anissina followed them. Konrad looked at Gwendel, who was standing very still with his bloody hands slightly raised in front of him. He went over to take Gwendel gently by the elbow.

"Let’s go with them, brother,” he said urgingly to Gwendel. “Come on,” he led the shell-shocked man away, and Yuri and Wolfram followed just behind them.

 

 

It had been over two hours since Gunter had been carried to his room. Gisela and Anissina were closeted in with the wounded man, and no one else had been allowed in the room. So the four men waited out in the hallway with varying degrees of patience for news of their friend’s condition.

“What’s taking so long?” demanded Yuri, who was pacing. He was practically wringing his hands, which made Wolfram shake his head over his wimpishness.

Konrad, who was standing next to Wolfram, shook his head. “Usually a healing doesn’t take this long, Heika, but Anissina needs to identify the poison so that they can get it out of his system. That may take awhile, depending on how long it takes her to discover which one it is.”

“Oh,” Yuri stopped briefly in his pacing to stare at Gwendel. The soldier stood near the door of Gunter’s room with his arms crossed over his chest and his head sunk nearly on his breast. He was unmoving, and his profile could have been carved from teak. But Yuri had always been good at reading people. “What’s the matter with Gwendel?” he asked Konrad and Wolfram very softly.

The two brothers exchanged glances again. “He’s just worried about Gunter, Yuri,” Wolfram replied.

Yuri’s brows drew together. "Yeah, I can see that. It’s just…” he waved his hand, unable to express what he wanted to say. That he’d never seen Gwendel like this before, not even over Konrad’s lopped-off arm when he wasn’t sure whether his younger brother still lived or not.

Konrad sighed. “He has a reason for being very worried, Yuri.”

“What?” Yuri asked insistently.

Wolfram sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “They’re lovers, Yuri,” he said bluntly.

“Huh?!” Yuri exclaimed, his mouth dropping open. He stared rather wildly at Gwendel, then back at the two men. "Y-You mean that they’re…!”

“Yes,” Konrad said quietly.

“When did that happen?”

“Just lately, I think. But I’ve suspected for a long time that Gwendel cared for Gunter more than he’d ever let on.”

“Wow,” Yuri said. “Poor Gwendel,” he added, once he’d assimilated this bit of information. “I hope Gunter’s all right…”

“Me, too,” Konrad replied fervently. He feared for Gwendel if anything happened to Gunter. His brother didn’t love many people; the loss of the one he loved the most might destroy his sibling.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Wolfram said hopefully, “Gisela is a wonderful Healer, and this is her father she’s treating, after all. And Anissina is sure to discover what kind of poison it was. There’s no way that he’d ever…” he trailed off uncertainly.

The door to Gunter’s room opened. Instantly everyone in the hallway came alert and turned toward it. They all saw the two women emerge. To his horror, Konrad saw that Gisela’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and that Anissina’s face was grim.

“Gisela?” Yuri squeaked when he saw the girl’s expression. “He’s not…DEAD, is he?!” he yelped in disbelief.

The Healer buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Anissina put her hand comfortingly on Gisela's shoulder as she answered the Maou’s question. “Not yet,” she said wearily. “But…” she shook her head. “I managed to identify the poison, and Gisela cleansed it from his system and closed the wound. But when his body went into suspended animation, his soul retreated. It took too long for us to identify the poison. In that time, his soul retreated so far that it has nearly disconnected from his body altogether. Without a soul the body will continue to live for a few weeks, but…” she stopped again, but the look on her face said it all.

“But can’t you bring his soul back into his body?” Yuri asked desperately.

The inventor shook her head. “I tried, but I could not find it. Wherever it has gone, it is far enough that I couldn’t communicate with it at all. There’s nothing else I can do,” she ended sadly.

Konrad looked at his brother. Gwendel stood very still near the door, his face blank. He started to say his brother’s name, but Gwendel abruptly turned and walked into the bedroom. The door slammed shut behind him. Anissina whirled around and tried the handle, but the door was locked from the inside. “Gwendel!” she yelled. "Gwendel, open this door!” but there was no answer from inside, and no reaction to her command. Everyone left in the hallway glanced at each other in dismay. What was going to happen now?

 

 

Gwendel walked slowly over to the bed. He stared down at the still form under the covers. Günter’s face wasn’t as pale as it had been and he looked as though he were just sleeping. His silvery lashes lay against his porcelain cheeks like tinsel. He was so beautiful. Gwendel gritted his teeth to keep in the scream of agony that was trying to rise up in his throat. “Gunter,” he said softly, stopping beside the bed. He put out a hand to touch that fair skin, running it along a perfect cheekbone. “Please,” he begged on a breath of sound. “Please, don’t leave me, Gunter,” there was no response from the man in the bed. He might as well already be a corpse for all the reaction Gwendel got.

It was too much. With a low, deep sob, Gwendel crawled into the bed and gathered Gunter into his arms. He rocked the unconscious man while tears streamed down his cheeks. He lowered his head so that he could speak into Gunter’s ear. “Please,” he nearly whimpered as grief lashed at him. “Please come back, Gunter. Please. I-I don’t think that I can go on living without you.” He groaned as he laid his cheek on Gunter’s silvery hair. He confessed what he should have a long time ago. "I love you, Gunter Von Christ.”

 

Gunter drifted in a place beyond time. It was so pleasant here – no worries or cares, no fragile mortal body to contend with. Just warmth, and light, and a feeling of weightlessness. He liked it here. And soon he would sprout gossamer wings and fly off into the Infinite, where Shinou waited to take him into His loving arms. He wasn’t afraid of dying, not in this place. It was too wonderful. The silvery bit of light that was his soul let itself be pulled even closer to the edge of Infinity, lazily anticipating what would come next.

Then he heard a small, echoing sound. The voice was familiar. If he'd had still had eyebrows, he would have furrowed them then as he tried to puzzle out just where that voice was coming from and why it sounded so familiar. It was calling something: “Gunter,” it said. Who was Gunter? He turned that thought over inside of himself until he had a vague recollection that, in fact, HE was Gunter. Or had been anyway. Sir Gunter Von Christ, Mazoku noble and advisor to the Maou. Hmm. And who was calling him by that old, cast-off name? Hazily he struggled to remember.

Gwendel. That was it. Sir Gwendel Vom Walde, eldest son of the former Maou. He could see an image of the man in his ‘head’, tall and handsome, looking at him out of a pair of gentle sapphire eyes. Eyes that couldn’t hide the good, caring man who dwelt inside of Gwendel’s body, no matter what façade he wore. He turned that image over and over inside of him, and in that no-place came to a realization that he’d never made in life – he loved Gwendel. His love for the other man was a shining braided rope coiled inside of his soul, a line that tied him to Gwendel with a knot that was past ever untying. He ‘smiled’ to himself. He’d be able to take that love with him into the Infinite, where it would join the greater Love that already dwelt there.

That beloved voice was speaking again now, and he listened idly to what it said. “Please come back,” pleaded that voice, sounding agonized. “Please. I-I don’t think I can go on living without you,” Günter’s soul was staggered by the grief in that voice. And then it said one more thing: “I love you, Gunter Von Christ.”

Joy welled in Gunter. He wanted to dance, and sing with happiness. Gwendel loved him! But then another realization hit him. If he did as he wanted, and left to join the Infinite, then Gwendel would be left alone. While Gunter would have the perfect state of Being that he had glimpsed there, Gwendel would be left to grieve for him. At the thought of leaving Gwendel to suffer, Gunter knew that he couldn’t do it. Somehow he had to get back into his body, to re-assure and comfort his beloved. He just wasn’t sure how. There were no landmarks to help him out of this place. Desperately he began to struggle, but he didn’t seem to be getting very far.

There was a flash of light, and someone came to stand over Gunter. He looked up in awe into the beautiful face of the ‘man’ who smiled tenderly down at him. “Gunter Von Christ,” said a low, vibrating, sweet voice gently. “What is it that you want?”

Gunter instinctively knew who this Being was. “Shinou,” he replied. "I wish to go back. I must go to Gwendel. He needs me.”

“You love him.”

“Yes, with all my heart. Please.”

“Very well. I shall grant your wish. Follow the cord,” and He pointed with a shining finger at a golden cord that had appeared, a cord that led ‘down’ and that Gunter could dimly feel was bound to his physical body.

“Thank you, Shinou!” cried Gunter joyfully. He turned to grasp the cord with his ephemeral ‘fingers’, as the Shinou chuckled softly behind him. “My Blessings upon you, Fair One,” He replied, as Günter began his determined trek back into the land of the living.

 

Gwendel had no idea how much time had passed. He simply sat with Gunter’s limp body gathered into his arms while his grief and agony coiled within him. He was so far gone that when Gunter sighed and opened his eyes, a gleam of triumph in their violet depths, he didn’t register it. Gunter blinked up at Gwendel’s unmoving form, at the pain etched onto the pale features. Pity and love coiled in his breast. 'My poor Gwendel,' he thought. He opened his mouth and croaked on a breath of sound “Beloved.”

Gwendel was hearing things. He so wanted to hear Gunter’s voice again that he was imagining it speaking to him. Calling him ‘beloved’. He tightened his arms around the slender form, trying to hold back a sob. And then his head jerked up in shock when he heard a protesting squeak from the person he was holding. “Not so tight, Gwendel,” chided Gunter breathlessly, as Gwendel‘s arms dropped in shock. He stared down into open violet eyes, eyes that looked up into his with an emotion he’d always yearned to see in them in their depths. He was hallucinating. He had to be.

Gunter somehow found the strength to lift one hand. He cupped Gwendel’s cheek, a little amused by the shock written clearly on his features. “Y-You’re back,” stuttered Gwendel, still not able to wrap his head around this concept.

“Yes,” breathed Gunter happily. "I came back for you. I heard you calling me.”

Gwendel lost all of his breath. He gasped for air as he stared down at Gunter. “You heard me calling you,” he repeated dazedly. Was the universe really this kind? He had always been too cynical to believe so, but he had the proof right in front of his eyes.

“Gunter,” he said on a joyful breath. He tightened his arms around the silver-haired man again, although not hard enough to suffocate him this time, and buried his face in the silvery hair. He laughed and cried together as he rejoiced in the miracle that seemed to have happened to him. Gunter cried as well, sharing his lover’s overwhelming feeling of relief and astonished joy. They stayed that way for some time until Gwendel finally managed to pull himself together. Then he put his hand under Gunter’s chin and gently tilted his head up so that he could kiss that sweet mouth.

“I love you,” he breathed against Gunter’s lips. He wasn’t afraid of saying it anymore. Not when he’d almost lost this man, but somehow had had him returned to him.

Gunter’s eyes smiled up at him as he whispered. “I know. I heard you say it before. That’s why I came back. Because I love you too, Gwendel Vom Walde. Not even Paradise was a tempting thought if I had to go there without you.”

Gwendel was stunned by this confession. His heart swelled in his breast, and he turned a surprised Günter’s head to the side a bit so that he could strike him firmly but gently across the left cheek. The advisor gasped as his hand flew to his cheek. “Gwendel!” he cried. “Are you…do you…?”

“I am and I do,” Gwendel replied simply. “And that is one proposal that I will never retract. Marry me, Gunter Von Christ. Please.”

Tears started in Gunter’s eyes again. “Of course,” he replied, “Of course!” and he turned enough in Gwendel’s arms so that he could wrap his own arms around his fiancé’s neck and kiss him with all of the love he felt for this amazing man showing clearly through.

 

 

Standing in the doorway unheeded, Konrad smiled tenderly on the little tableau taking place in Gunter’s bed. They’d had to take the door off its hinges to get inside, because they feared for Gwendel. Konrad especially was afraid that his brother would do something desperate. It looks like his fears had been unfounded. He had never been happier about that. Beside him Wolfram was trying to sniff to conceal his tears. His baby brother was so soft-hearted, Konrad thought in amused affection, and he strove so hard to conceal that fact. Not so big-hearted Yuri, who was crying openly and without shame.

Behind him Gisela was also weeping happy tears. Anissina sniffed, not interested in such sentimentality. But her bright-blue eyes gleamed with a satisfied glint. She’s suspected for some time about those two, and she’d thrown them together as often as she could using her inventions as an excuse. 'About time,' she thought rather scornfully. 'Men. They’re such dunderheads. I thought that Gwendel’d be an old man by the time he finally got around to proposing to Gunter. Ah, well, it looks like I won’t have to use that new invention of mine, after all…and I was so looking forward to testing the Love Confession Machine out on them…'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love won! Now. I have a sequel to this in mind, but you have to request it or I won't bother. It has two different couples getting together in it! Oh, and Gwendel and Gunter get a nice surprise. Anybody want to read it? Let me know!

The reception hall of Blood Pledge Castle was filled almost to overflowing. It looked like every Mazoku noble in the country and their families had shown up to attend the marriage ceremony of Sir Gwendel Von Voltaire and Sir Gunter Von Christ. Yuri, pushing his way through the chattering throng of people, was rapidly coming to feel claustrophobic in the huge crowd. He hadn’t even known that there were this many noble families. And it seemed that every one of them had wanted to make themselves known to their Maou. So he’d endured being greeted by a veritable sea of people, and their faces and names had retreated into a blur.

Normally, it would be Gunter who would keep track of them all, since he had a near photographic memory when it came to the Mazoku nobility. But that wasn’t possible this time, obviously. So Yuri did the best that he could, smiling and nodding at everyone and trying not to say too much for fear that people would figure out that he had no idea who he was talking to. It had worked pretty well so far, much to his relief. He pulled at the collar of the uncomfortable formal uniform that he was wearing, as he finally reached his destination, the buffet tables.

He was starving. He grabbed a plate, happily loading it with food. Then he went to lean against one corner of the table, since there was nowhere to sit with the room this full of people. He devoured the food, his black eyes idly scanning the crowd for people he actually knew. There was one – Cheri-sama, stunning in a miniscule red dress, was beaming as she played up being the proud mother of the groom? For all that it was worth. Not that she wasn’t truly pleased about her eldest son finally finding some happiness. Yuri knew that she had often worried about how dour and closed-off Gwendel was. But she also loved attention, and was enjoying being surrounded by so many people who were flattering and complimenting her.

He saw Wolfram talking to Konrad. Wolfram was wearing a formal uniform as well, and the dark green of the fabric suited his coloring perfectly. His fiancé really was a beautiful creature, that much Yuri could admit to himself. But the truth was, Yuri was still unawakened where sex and attraction were concerned. Unlike Ken, who was already showing signs of being a lady’s man, Yuri was still an innocent. He admired Wolfram’s beauty in a distant sort of way, like a man will admire a sculpture. And he thought that Konrad looked really good in his formal uniform, as well. The two brothers were attracting the admiring attention of many of the people in the room.

Yuri saw a flash of orange out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head to see Yozak sloping through the crowd. He caught Yozak’s eyes, and the soldier/spy grinned merrily and waved at him. Yuri waved back, almost dropping his plate of food in the process. Yozak’s grin widened, and he nodded his head at Yuri before he disappeared into the throng.

He saw his adopted human daughter, Greta, playing happily with another little girl. They were being watched over with indulgence by Anissina, who was talking to Gisela. The Healer was ecstatic over her adopted father’s marriage, and her large green eyes were glowing with pride and joy. Yuri let his eyes wander yet again, and saw Gwendel’s cousin Huber standing with his human wife. He was talking to his cousin, and smiling a little as he did so. Gwendel listened to whatever he was saying with an amused look on his face. Gunter, leaning on his arm, had a bright smile on his glowing face.

They really were a good couple, Yuri thought. Sure, it was weird to think that they were together, being both guys and all. And now they were married, too. Thinking about the wedding, which had been more than a tad different than an Earth wedding ceremony, Yuri shook his head. How was he supposed to refer to them now? As husband and husband? Or husband and wife? He just didn’t know. But the logistics aside, he was quite pleased for them. They were proving to be really good for each other.

Gwendel smiled more often now that he was with Gunter, that gentle kind smile that Yuri had only glimpsed once or twice before this. And he laughed, as well, because Gunter could always tease him gently in a way that no one else would have been allowed. He was more open and so much happier that he didn’t even resemble the person he’d been only a few months ago. Gunter, in turn, was less flighty and all over the place. Gwendel centered him in some way. There was a serenity about him now, as his confidence in Gwendel’s love for him deepened his personality.

Yuri eyed the long white silk robes, heavily decorated with gold lace, that Gunter was wearing. Was that this world’s version of a wedding dress? He wondered. Gunter was even more beautiful than usual in this outfit. His long silvery hair had white flowers braided into it, although frankly it was the light in his eyes when he looked at his new husband that enhanced his looks the most. Gwendel was, like his brothers, wearing a more formal version of his uniform. He was practically swelling with pride, and his hand rested over his husband’s proprietarily. They were just such a cute couple, even if they were both men.

Yuri glanced at his own fiancé at this thought. He gulped a little at the thought of how he’d ever be able to get out of it if Wolfram began pushing for them to actually get married. He hadn’t fought the engagement very strongly because he’d always figured that he’d think of some way to get out of it before he actually had to go through with it and marry Wolfram. But this marriage might just be giving the blonde ideas. He’d have to walk carefully from now on, before he found himself married to another guy. And a jealous, bratty, annoying one, at that.

 

The wedding was, indeed, giving Wolfram ideas. His green eyes searched the crowd for his fiancée, but the room was too full of people. Seeing how happy his brother was made Wolfram feel both wistful and sad. Gwendel was now married to the man he loved, who loved him whole-heartedly in return. And that’s what made the blonde feel so depressed. Because while he had grown to love Yuri desperately, he knew that his fiancé didn’t love him in return. Not in that way, anyway. And that’s what made this engagement so hard for Wolfram. He wanted to marry Yuri, to stand before the altar and pledge himself to the Maou before the eyes of Shinou, but he knew that Yuri didn’t return the sentiment. Might never return the sentiment. That thought made the engagement seem just what it was – a hollow sham.

Wolfram could feel tears prickling at the backs of his eyes. He fought them back ruthlessly. He was not going to sob like a baby over his fiancé’s heartlessness. Yuri might be a wimp, but he wasn’t. He was tough, and he refused to let himself be overcome by despair. He’d put on a good face, and smile and wave the newlyweds off on their wedding trip to the hot springs as though he didn’t have a care in the world. Never would he let anyone see how unhappy he was. Not even Konrad, because if he had to see pity in his brother’s brown eyes then he really would break down. But he wondered tiredly how much longer he could stand going on with this ruse.

He was unaware that a pair of eyes the color of a hot blue-flame were watching him from nearby. Yozak’s shrewd blue eyes were narrowed a little, as he accurately read Wolfram’s thoughts from his expression. The young fire demon couldn’t conceal his emotions any better than his brother Gwendel, did he but know it. And Yozak was a real expert at concealing his emotions, so he knew amateurs when he saw them. He saw how miserable the boy was. And he knew the cause was the black eyed boy who was currently leaning against the buffet table. Yozak shook his head silently. The Maou was just as clueless as his friend and godfather, Konrad. Neither of them ever noticed anything but what they chose to see. It was infuriating, to say the least. Yozak could have given Wolfram lessons in patience and waiting for something that you might never get. Thoughtfully he rested his eyes on the young prince, and very little of the shrewd calculations sliding through his head showed on his cheerful, rather vacant face.

 

Gunter had thoroughly enjoyed the wedding and the reception so far, but he was starting to get a little restless. His new husband was just so handsome in that uniform that it was making him feel extremely hot and bothered. So he waited until Gwendel finished talking to his cousin, and as Huber and his wife left he put his head up close to Gwendel’s ear and began to make suggestions about what he’d like Gwendel to do to him once they were alone. He watched gleefully as those beautiful sapphire eyes filled up with that familiar darkness, and Gwendel began to breathe a little heavily.

Gwendel grabbed his new husband by the arm and began to plow relentlessly through the crowd. “Where are we going?” Gunter asked mock innocently, as anticipation filled him.

“As if you didn’t know,” growled Gwendel in the low, deep tones that always made Gunter turn into a pile of goo on the spot. He shivered happily as Gwendel finally managed to make a path for them through the crowd. He wondered how the guests would react to the newlyweds ditching their own reception. Not that he really cared right at this moment.

As Gwendel pulled him along out through the doors, Gunter happily twined his hand in his husband’s. He laughed merrily, his violet eyes alight with both love and a flickering flame of pure lust. The two men disappeared out the doors, not to be seen for the rest of the night. Konrad was one of the few people who actually saw them leave, and he smiled as he took a sip of his drink. :Good for you, brother: he thought affectionately. And if he also felt a slight touch of envy for Gwendel’s happiness, he never let that emotion impinge on his consciousness. He had Yuri, who was like a son to him; and he had his brothers. What more, after all, did he need?

 

The End


End file.
